How Was I To Know That I'd End Up Loving You
by pEnPaLiE
Summary: My version of how Lily and James fell in love. With a little advice from Lily's friend, he manages to convince Lily that he might NOT be an arrogant, irresponsible person after all... Rated M for later chapters.


**Please Read and Review. This is my first story! I really haven't attempted anything like this before!!  
**

As platform 9 ¾ came into view, I gathered my things and changed from my school robes to my muggle clothes. The summer holidays had started and I was looking forward to 2 months trying to sort out things with Petunia, but on the bright side, Emily also would be returning from her school. I had successfully managed to survive one more year after I stopped talking to Severus, I still can't believe he chose the wrong side. At least Emily supported me with my behavior with Severus. Apart from my family and people at Hogwarts, Emily was the only other person who knew I was a witch.

As the train pulled in, I got ready to get out but from somewhere, some god-for-saken place, _he_ had to come and flirt with me and still act like a gentleman. "Lily, come on now, that trunk is heavy, here let me help you. Sirius get her trunk" said James. "And what are you going to do Potter?" I asked, he looked up at me with a mischievous smile and said "I'll get you" and with that he grabbed me from my waist and safely got me out of the train. "Potter, don't ever touch me again! Thanks Black, I'm sure I can carry my own trunk" I yelled grabbing my case from him and headed to the wall. The guard gave me the signal to cross the wall, and with that I entered between platform 9 and 10.

I looked at my watch it was 10 am, Emily's train was to arrive at 10:30 am. Emily was also sent to a board school, so we decided we will leave together as we are now neighbor as my family shifted house last year. I waited with my luggage between the platforms when I saw Severus. He was busy following Malfoy, our eyes met for a moment, and then he followed his _destiny _and I went my way. I still could not believe that he called me a Mudblood, even after he promised to never use that word to any of my kinds when Lestrange called me that for the first time.

Lupin caught my attention, so I went to him. From all the 4 boys of my year in Gryffindor, Remus was the only one with a brain and who worked hard, though for some reason Black and Potter got their grades (mostly O's and E's). On the other hand I felt pity for poor Peter, he tries so hard to do well, but ends up with A's or less. Maybe the only good thing Potter has done in his life was to watch out for Peter. "Yes Remus?" I asked Remus, he as me was a prefect for our house, and I got along with him well. "Lily, I just wanted to introduce the other prefect of our house to parents" he said sheepishly. At that moment that this was James doing! That guy could be so annoying! "If this has something to do with Potter, then spit it out right now!" I ordered. When remus didn't reply, I turned around to leave but I realized I was surrounded by Black grinning, Peter trying to grin, but smiled sheepishly, and _ofcourse_ a grinning Potter. They were accompanied by a couple; the lady she wasn't any beauty, but was well groomed and there was something at her face that transformed my scowl to a smile, and she was hanging on the arms of her husband. He was tall, and from his face, it gave away the fact that he was Potter's father, he too was smiling at me.

"Er… Hello?" I offered, and then Potter came jumping to my side and "Mum, Dad, meet Lily, your future daughter-in-law". My jaw dropped to the ground, and I could feel blood color my cheeks red, and all of sudden it became very hot and I could feel my ears letting out steam. Mrs. Potter's started laughing and Mr. Potter just smiled at his son's antics. "It's a pleasure meeting you dear" said Mrs. Potter after she finished laughing. "Lily, your mouth can become the new house for flying insects you know" said Black.

That made me shut my mouth, but I could still feel my cheeks were crimson by now. "So are you really going to be my future daughter-in-law" asked Mr. Potter, "er… uhm… wha.." I stalled. "Only if she starts dating me!" cried Potter and all I could think was for somehow to kill James Potter legally right this moment. "Well, I hope my son hasn't been much of a trouble" said Mrs. Potter kindly, "no, not at all, your son is no trouble, he is worse" I said darkly. Potter chuckled, and rested his hand my back, and instincts I slapped his hand away.

"You know Evans, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you have left by now? Where are your parents?" questioned Black. "Yeah! What are you doing here all alone?" asked Potter. I really wanted to tell them to shove their questions up their rear end anatomy, but not in front of Potter's parents, "My parents didn't come to pick me, and I'm waiting for my friend" I replied. "Oh, your friend's name?" piped in Potter "None of your business" I snapped back. "Hmm... He has an interesting name" said Potter, as if I didn't understand that tone of jealousy and curiosity to find out if my friend was any muggle boyfriend or not. "I know" I replied, knowing that it would tick him off. He just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Lily dear, are you related to the Weasley's?" asked Mrs. Potter, "Umm…no, I don't even know who they are" I replied "Oh, im sorry, you have features very similar to theirs, the red hair, and the freckles, its common for them, that's why I got confused, so are you a muggleborn?" she asked. That statement got me back to my defensive mode! I was so tired trying to prove that im a witch! "Yes, does it matter that your son fancies a _mudblood_" I spat back. Mrs. Potter looked a bit shocked, but she smiled again.

"Never ever use that word in front of me, young lady, and don't you dare degrade yourself to that word" said Mr. Potter sternly "Sorry" I replied stiffly. "You know dear, now that we know your muggleborn, we are happier that you are our future daughter-in-law" said Mrs. Potter. I was sure my cheeks and my hair were of the same color. "So, you just asked about me being a muggleborn, for curiosity? You had no evil things to say?" I asked. "Seriously Lily, my parents aren't that bad, I mean I stand up for you don't I?" said Potter, with concern. "Don't we all stand up for you" said Lupin.

This was embarrassing, "Right im sorry. Its just that I thought you were like the Black, rebelling against your parents" I said to Potter then turned to his parents "I really am sorry, it's just that I have never met a pureblood family who haven't scowled at my sight, or have expressed their rude opinion. Sorry" I said.

"LILY!" someone screamed. "Sorry, my friend has a tendency to scream my name" I said turning around to watch as Emily literally collided with me. "uff! You could be a little gentle" I said. Emily just looked at Sirius and gave him a flirtatious smirk. "You know a little greeting wouldn't hurt" I accused her. One good looking boy in the vicinity and Emily gets all sexy and girlish which is kind of pathetic. "Well right, Hi! Im Emily and you are" she said offering her hand to Black. I rolled my eyes "Sirius Black" and he smirked back. "Do you go to her freak school" Emily asked and all I could do was glare at her, I took in the shocked faces of everyone. "She knows about me. We practically grew up together and our secret is safe" I informed them. They seemed to relax, "I still don't get why your all in that freak school, I mean it's the perfect place for that snaky Snape, not for hunks like you boys and lily" Emily grinned with the rest chucking at her stupid wise crack. "You know lily, I like this girl" said Potter. "Where are your parents Potter?" I frowned. "Went to get the car" he replied.

"Lily, it's rude to not introduce" said Emily "I'm Emily, and you all are?" They introduced themselves. When potter introduced himself, she squealed "Lily, isn't it the Potter boy you keep telling me about it" "Really" said Potter with greatest interest. God help me, I blushed. "Emily, im going to the public booth to call my mum and tell her we are on our way" I said and ran away, but not before Potter asked me "Want to introduce me as their future son-in-law".

James point of view

I saw her run away. God what should I do to make her like me! She avoids me like the plague! Thank god her friend "None of your business" turned out to be Emily. I noticed her flirting with Sirius, while Remus and Peter were at some muggle counter looking in the latest issue of muggle's magazine of nude women, so I thought I should ask Emily for help. "So... Emily, what does Lily, tell you about me?" I asked. "Oh well, that you like her, that she finds you physically attractive, that you need to develop a more responsible personality, that after every time you ask her out she turns you down because she thinks its weird, that half hour after you ask her out she finds you shagging some other girl" said Emily. The thought hit James hard, which was true, he would shag anyone after Lily turned him down, but it was because he was hurt, angry and the only way to get over it, was removing his frustration on some other girl. "So she gets the message that you just want to add her as 'the been there done that' list, James" explained Emily.

"I'll let you in a little story; I was 13 when I finally said yes to a boy who kept asking me out. He was a little old I guess 16 or 17. I thought that he has been so persistent, so maybe he is looking for a relation, so for 1 month it was total bliss but I noticed he was getting more frustrated at the end. One night, I let our snogging session get a lot heated, if you know what I mean. The next day he didn't bother talking to me, and I knew it was over. You see Lily and I share almost everything, she is closer to me than her sister, though I'm elder to Lily by a year. She's scared what happened to me might happen to her as well. So James, think hard for the next 2 months, as on 1st September she departs for her school, and so shall I. I hope to see you again with an answer and im sure I might be of some help to you. Have a great summer James, and Sirius, about the visit to the bathroom that you suggested, sure… why don't you give yourself a little treat there" and with that Emily left.

I stared at her as she went and helped Lily, with their trunks. "man! I now know how it feels with you and Evans, that girl is like thunder" Sirius said. I just walked to my parents and entered my parent's car thinking hard about what Emily said.

**If you didn't like it, let me know how to improve and if you liked it, still let me know!**


End file.
